This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Shrub Rose. It has an undisseminated seedling of my creation as its seed parent with the following genetic origin [(Sweet Chariot×Blue Nile)×Stephen's Big Purple] and an undisseminated seedling of my creation as pollen parent with the following genetic origin [(International Herald Tribune×Rosa soulieanna derivative)×(Sweet Chariot×Blue Nile)].